


Kiss Me, Renesmee

by xxRobstensessed19xx



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxRobstensessed19xx/pseuds/xxRobstensessed19xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Differences in the degree to which Jacob is a son of a gardener can't approach Renesmee, the daughter of his employers. Can love grow between them ? or differences in the degree prevents him to get his woman dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Born as a gardener's son, Jacob knew that he would never get near the employer's daughter. The only appropriate place for him to admire the woman who were far above him was from a distance. He already knew that he would never deserve her, but what if she was so compelling that he couldn't help but dreaming about her ?

 

Every moment, every Jacob accidentally saw Renesmee, he couldn't control the feelings of longing for this woman who was forbidden for him. Passion that he felt so wild, reprehensible, and uncontrollable. There is no other thing he wanted more than cupped Renesmee forehead, kissing her hard, and squeezing Renesmee's hair so he could feel her deeper. He wants to see the color of eyes and held her tightly as the degrees and their status equal.

 

As if the distance between the two of them didn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for read this story, mind for comment or kudos or bookmark ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) ! Finally I updated this story, I'm sorry for all my mistake, this story is not beta-ing ! And this is a short story, I hope you like it :) !
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight

"Father, who is she?" Jacob asked to Billy, his father when he saw a young woman coming from the end of the path to the rose garden.

Billy followed the direction of the view of Jacob "She is Miss Renesmee Cullen, the daughter of our employers."

"Renesmee" Jacob murmured. For some reason the name was so easy to slip out of his mouth. And without taking his eyes from the bronze haired woman, Jacob asked, "Why have I never meet her before ?"

"She usually lives in the city, son"

Jacob nodded in understanding. He had heard about the Cullen family of girls before, but never get the chance to see their daughter before. Miss Renesmee Cullen, from the distance she was like a porcelain doll with pale blue dress that wraps her slim body.  _A woman who looks fragile like her shouldn't come out during the day_ , thought Jacob. The hot summer weather can scorch her ivory skin color that looked so soft and clean.

Jacob knew that he should continue his work. Prior to being accidentally caught a glimpse of Renesmee, he was helping his father repair the broken garden fence that needs to be restored. It was just that he found himself unable to look away from Renesmee. From the distance she looked like a very charming woman. The way she walk, turning her head, the way she occasionally stopped to pick flowers, they made Jacob stomach churninstantly.

 

He didn't know Renesmee, it was crazy if he can enchanted by the girl who has not known her, there were many village girls are pretty enough to please him, but he still couldn't stop staring at Renesmee without blinking as he did now.

 

_Stupid_ , Jacob said to himself.

 

Born as a gardener's son, Jacob knew that he could never get near the employer's daughter. From a distance was the only suitable place for him to admire the women who were far above him. He already knew that he would never deserve her, but what if she was so compelling that he can't help but dreaming about her ?

 

Every moment, every Jacob accidentally saw Renesmee, he couldn't control the feelings of longing for this woman who was forbidden for him. Passion that he felt so wild, reprehensible, and uncontrollable. There is no other thing he wanted more than cupped Renesmee forehead, kissing her hard, and squeezing Renesmee's hair so he could feel her deeper. He wants to see the color of eyes and held her tightly as the degrees and their status equal.

 

As if the distance between the two of them didn't exist.

 

Jacob looked up to the sky to looked at the afternoon sun abomination that make him narrowed his eyes and his whole body covered with sweat. And the hat he was wearing did not even help to protect his scalp from the sting of the weather. Damn, he was almost sure his head could be used for frying eggs because it's too hot.

 

"Mr. Jacob "

 

Still holding the water hose, Jacob turned to the source of the sound.

 

His heart seemed to stop beating.

 

Renesmee. Brittle, warm, scented like flowers and the sun. She stood in front of him wearing a white dress holding a blue umbrella feminine lace. From near, Renesmee looked much more petite and delicate like a flower Dandelion. And her eyes—Jacob was finally able to see the colour of her eyes—brown.

 

Not believing what his eyes seeing, Jacob blinked several times until finally he really believes that the woman in front of him was not a mirage.

 

"Mr. Jacob, why are you staring at me like that ? " Renesmee sounding confused.

 

"Ah .." Jacob sighed softly, finally out of his reverie. "Miss Cullen, what is it?"

 

"I was told to ask if you would plant tulips in the front of the garden."

 

Jacob hesitated for a moment before finally nodding. He adjusted his hat with his free hand. Water was flowing from the hose in his hand, still aimed at plants that had been watered already.

 

Meanwhile Renesmee noticed the man's movements. Her brow puckered, puzzled why she suddenly wanted to get rid of the faded blue cap that prevents her to see Jacob Black's face clearly. And she also feels weird. Somehow she felt that the big man in front of her was afraid of her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of this story ? Review please ! Till the next time :) !

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please ! I want to know what you think of this. I already write 25 short chapter of this story !


End file.
